elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven Rock Mine (Dragonborn)
Raven Rock Mine is a derelict ebony mine located in the most northern part of Raven Rock. It was owned by the East Empire Company before the ebony eventually dried up and they abandoned Raven Rock. In reality, the miners once broke into an old tomb, also known as Bloodskal Barrow. They managed to wake up the Draugr in the crypt and most of them, if not all, were killed. The East Empire Company sealed this part of the mine and closed the whole of it with the excuse that the mine was dried up. It proved after that this wasn't the situation, and the mine is reopened after the featured quest is completed. Sublocations Bloodskal Barrow Quests The Final Descent Crescius Caerellius tasks the Dragonborn with finding his great-grandfather's journal and remains deep within Raven Rock Mine. Retrieve the Ancient Nordic Pickaxe Glover Mallory asks the Dragonborn to retrieve an Ancient Nordic Pickaxe from Crescius Caerellius. He may be found inside Raven Rock Mine. Walkthrough Upon entring the mine, the path starts down to the north, then turns left, where Crescius and Aphia Velothi are arguing. Wooden steps lead up to a platform with a bed, table, and little else. Another set of wooden steps, then wooden ramps lead down. At the first dirt platform is a junction with paths leading east and south. The southern path quickly leads to a dead end. The eastern path quickly leads to a fork. Continuing east leads to another dead end with a frostbite spider. The north branch leads down a short ramp, past a large pit on the left, turns west, and proceeds down two longer ramps, where two more spiders lie in wait. At the bottom of the second ramp, the mine turns left (south), then gradually turns left (east), where another spider is waiting. Another wooden ramp leads down to a dirt platform where an opening to the east can be seen, but is apparently blocked by several pieces of wood. The wood pieces can be attacked, which knocks them down. Through the opening, an expert-locked East Empire Company strongbox is on a wooden crate, while to the left (north) is a locked gate that can be opened with the Raven Rock Mine Key (which Crescius gives alomg with the quest "The Final Descent"). Through the gate and down a ramp, the mine slopes down to a crypt with a water-covered floor and several leveled draugr. A chest is available high against the west wall. On the east end of the room is a swinging spiked gate trap that can bwe difficult for a follower to pass without being explicitly directed. The mine leads up to the east, turns left (north), then left again (west), where another draugr is waiting, along with another crypt area. After a jog right and then left around a short wall, the way continues west up some steps, and the rough mine becomes a finished stone cavern. Through an open door is a large circular room with a large grate on the floor and several dead draugr (on the grate and sitting in thrones around the walls of the room). Upon entering the room, several leveled draugr will attack. Through the door on the other (west) side of the room is another room with a soul gem on a pedestal against the southwest wall. To the right (north) then left (west) is a table with two dead draugr and several potions. Just to the right is a stalhrim deposit, which, when mined, reveals another dead draugr. To the right of the deposit is another table, this one with a soul gem and several ingredients. The cave turns to the east, where an alchemy lab can be found, along with several more ingredients, including two netch jellies on the back of the lab table. The cave turns left (north), where two soul gem powered shock traps are found. Beyond them, the cave drops down to an area with a water-covered floor and turns right (east) to an iron door. Beyond the door is a tall room with several draugr patrolling a bridge above the floor, plus another patrolling the floor area itself. At the east end of the room, behind a waterfall, is an apprentice-locked door to Bloodskal Barrow. Turning right, a short set of stairs leads to a ledge on the south side of the room overlooking the floor. Backtracking to the west along the ledge leads to a wooden log ram that leads up to a higher ledge. Proceeding back to the east along the higher ledge, there is a gate to the south that cannot be opened, then eventually, at the eastern end, is the bridge to the left (north). The other side of the bridge leads to another ledge to the left( west) with an arcane enchanter at the western end with an expert-locked chest underneath. Opposite the enchanter is a pedestal that, when activated, opens the gate on the other side of the room that was passed earlier. Through the gate, the cave leads to a T intersection. To the left (east), a spell tome for the Ice Spike spell is on a pedestal in what is otherwise a dead end. To the right (west) is a spiral ramp leading up, with an adept-locked chest underneath and behind it. Up the ramp is a room away to the east with a shock trap. At the other end, the path turns left (north), then jogs left and right, eventually leading to a caged walkway to the north above the room with the waterfall. On the other side is a room with a poison dart trap. At the north end of the room is a wooden door leading to a closet with an adept-locked chest inside. Along the west wall, an opening leads to a rough area of the cave. The path winds north and west, then opens high on the south wall of a very large room with two waterfalls. The only way to proceed is to fall down to the raised area directly in front, then again to the ledge above the river. At the bottom end of the river is a chest. Back at the north northwest end of the rooom are the bones of Gratian Caerellius, which are part of the Final Descent quest. Directly ahead is a door flanked by two columns, all of which are glowing read. Read "Passing Through the Bloodskal Door" in the Final Descent quest article for information on how to open the door and what is beyond. After unlocking the door, there are multiple swinging blade traps that can cause difficulty for a follower to get through. Beyond them is a gate opened by a lever to the left. In the room beyond is a chest, but simply walking up to it causes the Dragon Priest Zahkriisos to appear.After he is defeated, at the east end of the room is a Word Wall for Dragon Aspect. Back at the west end, the path to the right (north side) leads to a lever that closes or opens the gate. Beyond that is a Black Book on a pedestal, an arcane enchanter against the right (north) wall, a chest against the opposite wall, plus a spiral staircase leading up to a door to Bloodskal Barrow. Bloodskal Barrow Back in the room with multiple levels of ledges, if the door to Bloodskal Barrow is entered, the area is a dead end. Directly up the steps is a stalhrim deposit that, when mined, has another draugr behind it. Other than two urns flanking the deposit, there is nothing else available in this area. At the other entrance (at the end of Raven Rock Mine, near the dragon priest), the cave climbs up to the west northwest, then comes to a rock wall with a pull chain to the left. Activating it opens the wall. Beyond is a cooking area with an alchemy lab, defended by several reavers. Further on, a campfire is on the right with five dead draugr around it. Continuing on, there are more reavers. In the northwest corner of a square area are the bodies of a High Elf and an Imperial. Up the steps at the end is a door to Solstheim. Notable items *Bloodskal Blade *Two Stalhrim deposits, the second of which is located behind the waterfall, behind an Apprentice locked door. *''Black Book: The Winds of Change'' *East Empire Company Strongbox before the mines initial reopening, at the bottom, just behind the destroyable wooden planks. *Nine ebony ore veins. *Three Potions of Waterwalking. *A Word Wall containing a word for Dragon Aspect. *Dragon Priest Mask Zahkriisos, after defeating him, near the word wall, after gaining access to Bloodskal Barrow during The Final Descent quest. Facilities * Two arcane enchanters * Two alchemy tables Characters *Aphia Velothi - Crescius Caerellius's wife. Only here the first time the Dragonborn enters. *Crescius Caerellius - Owner of Raven Rock Mine. Only here the first time the Dragonborn enters, and after the mines are reopened after The Final Descent. *Evul Seloth - A Dunmer miner.This character appears after the quest The Final Descent is completed and the mine is reopened. *Gratian Caerellius - Skeletal remains of the famed miner. *Meden Maren - A Dunmer miner. *Millius - Skeletal remains found in Raven Rock Mine. *Naris Mavani - A Dunmer miner. *Tolenos Omoren - A Dunmer miner. Gallery Raven Rock Mine - Interior Map.png|A full interior map of Raven Rock Mine Appearances * Footnotes de:Rabenfels: Mine ru:Воронья Скала - Шахта Category:Skyrim: Ebony Ore Vein Locations